


Cross-Dimensional

by RenTully



Category: Rivals of Aether (Video Game)
Genre: Boys In Love, Crossover, Cuddling & Snuggling, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, Nightmares, Sleep, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTully/pseuds/RenTully
Summary: Sometimes, dreaming has the power to show you things, things beyond your field of comprehension, things that seem alien, yet oddly familiar, perhaps you're somewhere you've been to before, but from another dimension. What happened here?
Kudos: 3





	Cross-Dimensional

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Crossover story between Rivals of Aether and Lovers of Aether, ever wondered what would have happened if the rivals hadn't taken down the shadowy forces?

The night is cold, you feel the winds blow against your fur, you can't help but shiver, it's truly cold, borderline freezing; you recognise the place you're in, well at least somewhat, it looks different from what you remember but this is definitely the fire empire, you'd recognise the symbol on the banners anywhere, though that does strike you as odd, why banners? You had never seen any here before, they look old fashioned.

You draw your attention to the buildings all around, they look different, old yet.. like if they were brand new, they look like what the fire empire's buildings would have looked like around a few hundred years ago. 

You try to go forth, even if it's hard with how cold it is, there must be someone around, right?

That's when you see it, a huge, unlit torch in the distance, oh this is the fire empire alright, that torch indicates you're in the capital of all places, you remember Zett telling you they kept that torch on at all times, it had to do with tradition or something like that, you can't recall much more than that, your memory's still fuzzy after.. wait, what happened, anyways? How'd you get here? Where is everyone? Why's the torch unlit? What.. happened here?

That's when you see it, the sky, this is no ordinary night, it's a purple mess of storm clouds, beaming with electricity, you stare in disbelief.

There's something else, the clouds are spiralling in the sky above a certain area above the water, but this isn't any random area, it's directly above the Godai Deltas, right as you focus on said distant volcanic island you see a flash of light directly followed by a huge beam of blinding light originating from the island going directly towards the sky, you see on the water around the island the destructive shockwave said beam of light started, but it doesn't seem to be stopping, soon, the shockwave reaches the fire empire, wrecking everything on its path, you wonder if you're about to die.

You don't even get the chance to get scared, as a millisecond later the shockwave hits you, and you wake up, feeling groggy and with a slight headache, it's no longer cold like in the dream, the temperature is just right, your eyes quickly adjust to see everything around you, you're in a sleeping bag, but you're indoors, in a bedroom, a bed is to the left of you.

You don't recognize the room at first, but then you hear someone say softly from above the bed "Hey.. you up..?"

You instantly recognize the voice, it's Zetterburn's, and at that moment, the memories start flooding back into your skull. 

You had asked Zetterburn to the homecoming dance, after it ended he invited you to his house to hang out, then on the fly you decided it was gonna be a sleepover.

You decide to reply to him "Yeah.. hey did I wake you up? I'm sorry"  
He then says "don't worry about it, I was still trying to catch some sleep myself, you looked like you were having a pretty nasty nightmare, you were sweating bullets.." he looks like he's about to say a fire-related pun like he usually does, but then realizes you're probably not in the mood for one so he instead says "..if you're having trouble sleeping, I could always just make some room up here for you, ya know?" You can see his face turning beet red as he says this. "What were you dreaming about, anyways?"

You reply "it was really odd, I was in the fire capital, but it was.. off, apart from it looking basically almost nothing like the actual fire capital, the place was a ghost town, even the big torch was unlit. And there was this.. presence looming over the place, something to do with the Godai Deltas in the middle of the sea. Strange stuff, I tell ya."

Zett chuckles a little and says "If Fors had heard that, I just know he would have said you took a peak at into another dimension or something like that, haha".  
"Heh, yeah, that's just how he is... Hey, Zett?" you ask.  
He replies "Yeah?".  
"I'll take you up on that offer" you say, with a smile in your face, the young lion blushes hard, as he smiles back. "Alright!" He says, as he moves aside a little for you to fit in next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Might make a detailed version of the subsequent cuddling session if this is well received :3


End file.
